tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Divider, the Mathiest Math Teacher/@comment-24802419-20150306144224/@comment-136273-20150928185215
What is your goddamn problem with reviews? And I can help you. Origin: Reminds me of Incredible Hulk. Either him or the Leader from the same franchise. Anyway, Australium, radiation, explosion. Suddenly, the guy is a deity. What? I know this is a fictional universe where realism is not much of a concern, but every work of fiction has some sort of internal logic and rules that govern the world. I seriously don't think a scenario where a deity is created through an accident involving advanced technology and radiation makes any sense. Killing other researches, blah. Then, the guy recruits a minion and begins genetic experiments to create more enforcers. That sounds familiar... What's more, you know that there is a pretty big difference between working on nuclear research and bioengineering? Where did he suddenly learn how to make people? Suddenly, Assimilants. Well-trained in power. Huh. A bunch of disjointed stuff happens and then there's a silly, I mean, ominous ending. Boring, unoriginal and confounding at times, in general. Appearance and Personality: Camo Engie with an angry face expression. Sounds eerily familiar, doesn't it? I think I may be noticing a pattern here... The fact he uses a green version of the same skin and the misc items don't help much, particularly considering that your penchant for carbon copies is infamous. Text copied from the Many's article from System Shock 2 wiki aside, describing him as if he were the most horrific being in the TF2 Freak World is a bit much. I don't think he's scary and I'm pretty sure that guys like Team Killer, Nightmare Medic or Slender Mann would agree with me on that. Nightmares. Bleh. Even though this is supposed to be a Personality section it doesn't tell me jack shit about his behaviour, quirks and goals, just some unoriginal nightmare stuff. It's not like his personality is bland, he simply doesn't have one. Powers and Abilities: Now this is where the fun begins. At first, some disjointed stuff about radiation, radiation and, bet'cha didn't see dat 'un comin', radiation. Then the description becomes even more incoherent. You talk about irradiating everyone, everything and their grandmother, but how? Does he travel across the world poisoning junk food and soda? Then, with the healing factor we get to the first time you explicitly mention he's much better at something than an established character, one of the top positions on the "How Not to Design a Fictional Character" list. And immediately afterward there's the cream of the crop: Absolute Bullshit Condition. Increasing Enhanced Condition (something of a standard amongst mid-rank Freaks) by a factor of two suddenly makes him reach an "absolute" level. All right, what does that mean? To summarise: infinite stamina, enormous physical strength and "unblockable, undeflectable, and unnegatable" attacks. Oh boy. You explicitly mention that all means of defence are useless against these. But wait, there's more! He can outsmart anyone and regenerate quickly from any and all kinds of damage! Gee, that sure sounds believable and balanced. Y'know, considering how combative and competitive TF2 Freaks are, designing one that is explicitly invincible is a very stupid thing to do. Seriously. I'm pretty sure no-one would like their creations to interact with this... thing. But even with that it's not the end. Somehow he can inject eggs with a long tongue (kinda sounds like the Predalien Queen). Not sure how does this tie into the deity and radiation stuff but whatever. There's something about mutant minions ripped off from SS2. Suddenly, god-like intellect. Huh. He can also overwhelm three unrecognised categories of Freaks. Also you can't kill him, but in case you kill him he's gonna regenerate anyway. Aaand omnipathy! He can telepathically talk with everyone around the world whenever he wants to and against everyone's wishes. Isn't that awesome? Well, no. It's a big, steaming pile of unrelated and mostly severely overpowered abilities that make for a ludicrous, uninspired frankensteinian monstrosity no normal Gmodder would like to touch with a ten foot pole. Faults and Weaknesses: His radiation can be resisted with materials which resist radiation. Alrighty. You can also cut off his tongue to avoid hentai tentacle oral rape. Good. It's also somehow possible to ambush him even though he has a godlike intellect and omnipathy. S'ppose he's absent-minded or something. Then, in spite of this being a Faults and Weaknesses section you can't help but mention how divinely powerful he is. However, wait, not all hope is lost! Everyone who possesses one or two of extremely abstract/far-fetched/ridiculous abilities can overcome certain aspects of his divine overpoweredness and kill him for good... or not? Notable Videos: A bunch of boring exposition stuff, benefitting from the inherent and unaltered creepiness of the System Shock 2 stuff rather than a creative own take on said stuff, and then a fighting sequence where Divider is gibbed with a modest amount of gunfire and a single rocket detonation. I suppose that's one way to showcase his abilities, though probably not the best one... Summary: Divider is many things and none of them is a good one. He looks like a carbon copy of Destroyer. He has an unoriginal backstory. Somehow, he is a deity of radiation. Last time I checked people don't usually become actual deities in fictional 'verses, and definitely not through such a technology-related means. I know next to nothing about his personality and behaviour. What he gets from the Many and their voice doesn't really fit the rest of this horribly malformed concept. But then we get to special abilities. A pretty extreme case of a Mary Sue with the full Invincibility Package to make any potential (not that it's likely to happen) fight involving him utterly and wholly futile and uninteresting. And, most importantly, radiation. RADIATION. Have I mentioned radiation today? To sum up, I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your putrid soul.